Love of an Angel
by Okuni Mikku
Summary: Harusnya, makhluk seperti Sasuke tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada makhluk seperti Sakura.  Tapi, kenyataannya justru tidak demikian.


**Hi, everybody (^_^)/**

**Please enjoy this fic : D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Love of an Angel**

**Pairing : SasuSaku **

**(Sasuke is my second boyfriend after Kakashi)**

***slapped by Sasuke's FG***

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama :-O**

**NOTE : Don't like? No need to flame.**

**Because 'Back' button is waiting.**

**Warning : OOC, typo, aneh, gaje, dll.**

**Yang dibawah 17 tahun boleh tetap baca, no lemon dan aman dikonsumsi {?} *gepraked***

**CATATAN : Saya umurnya 14**

**Summary : **

Harusnya, makhluk seperti Sasuke tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada makhluk sesempurna Haruno Sakura.

Tapi, kenyataannya justru tidak demikian.

?#~~&

"Hei kau, bangun dari sana!"

Sebuah suara yang tidak mengenakkan, tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sakura. Ia langsung terbangun, menyadari kalau dirinya berada di tempat yang asing. Padang rumput yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga… tapi rumput itu berwarna kuning kering, dan bunganya layu.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Sakura.

"Tak penting kau ada dimana, toh kalau ku jelaskan kau tidak akan mengerti," jawab seorang pria pemilik rambut emo raven yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Kau ini siapa?"

Pria itu berbalik, sehingga wujudnya terekspos jelas.

Sakura terpana sesaat. Bola mata pria itu hitam gelap, hidungnya mancung, wajahnya tampan, memakai pakaian putih, dan yang membuat pria itu lebih enak dipandang adalah… rambut emonya yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

"Kenapa kaget begitu?" tanya pria itu dingin.

Sakura menunduk. "Tidak apa-apa. Tolong jelaskan padaku, kau ini siapa, dan dimana aku!"

"Aku Sasuke… dan kau ada di Island of Lost Souls."

"Pulau bagi nyawa yang hilang? Memangnya, aku sudah mati?" tanya Sakura yang masih belum mengerti.

Sasuke mengangguk dua kali, lalu berjalan menjauhi Sakura. "Hei. Tunggu!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa aku disini?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Karena kau bunuh diri," jawab Sasuke sambil menengok ke Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Ia memang sudah bunuh diri karena putus asa.

Kakashi, sang pacar memutuskannya. Ia dipecat dari pekerjaannya, dan yang paling parah… sebelum Kakashi memutuskannya, kesuciannya sebagai seorang gadis sudah direnggut secara paksa oleh bosnya sendiri.

Hari ini, Jumat, 30 Juni 2011, adalah ujung keputus asaannya. Ia menggoreskan sebuah pisau ke urat nadinya di tangan kiri, dengan harapan ia akan segera pergi dari dunia yang kejam ini. Ia tidak peduli walau ia mati dalam keadaan berlumur dosa. Tidak peduli walau ia mati dengan meninggalkan banyak kenangan buruk. Ia juga tidak peduli, kemana jiwanya akan mengembara setelah ini. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah mati. Meninggalkan masalah-masalah yang tidak pernah habis dari hidupnya.

~O~

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di pulau itu. Langit menjadi berwarna kemerahan. Suara burung gagak menambah pedih di hati Sakura yang sedang duduk diatas rerumputan kering. "Ku pikir, kalau aku mati, semua masalahku akan selesai," ujar Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Itu benar… tapi kalau kau mati atas kehendak Tuhan," jawab Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ada di samping Sakura.

Sakura yang IQnya dibawah rata-rata berusaha mencerna kalimat Sasuke. Ia akhirnya paham. "Sasuke, kau itu… siapa sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku adalah malaikat yang punya tugas khusus."

"Tugas apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ck," Sasuke mendecih kesal. "Tugas untuk menenangkan jiwa orang yang mati tidak atas kehendak Tuhan. Dengan kata lain, untuk mereka yang mati bunuh diri. Kau pasti tidak mengerti."

Sakura berpikir sesaat.

"Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti… contohnya, sepertiku, kan?"

"Hn."

Mereka terdiam lama… sampai akhirnya matahari tenggelam dan langit menjadi gelap.

"Sasuke, gelap… apa tidak ada lampu?" keluh Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya muncul dan menerangi mereka berdua. Cahaya itu berasal dari sayap Sasuke. Sayap yang panjang, tipis berwarna perak, dan berkilau seperti permata. Sakura takjub melihatnya. "Kau punya ssay-yap?" tanyanya, tidak percaya.

"Hn. Hanya saat malam."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, lalu Sakura meraih telapak tangan itu. Sasuke mengajak (nyawa) gadis itu terbang ke langit malam yang gelap. Meski seluruh indra Sakura (harusnya) sudah tidak berfungsi, tapi entah kenapa, Sakura bisa menghirup wangi mawar yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke malam ini. 'Ahay, beruntungnya aku bisa memegang tangannnya,' batin Sakura.

Sakura melirik Sasuke. Malaikat ini tampak lebih tampan akibat pencahayaan dari sinar di sayapnya. Setiap mengepak, sayap Sasuke meninggalkan 'zat sisa' dari cahayanya yang berupa batu-batu kecil yang berkilauan dalam jumlah banyak.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tegur Sasuke datar.

"Umm… tidak kok," elak Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu ya? Memangnya aku bodoh sepertimu?" ledek Sasuke.

"Duh. Iya, ya… aku memang bodoh, hehehe," Sakura mengalah.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke atas sebuah bukit. Sakura pun melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka. Melalui pencahayaan sayap Sasuke, Sakura bisa melihat kalau bukit itu ditumbuhi rumput yang hijau segar, serta bunga yang mekar dengan indahnya. Beda jauh dengan pulau yang tadi. "Disini indah, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Aku sengaja membawamu ke Hill of Happiness… aku ingin perasaanmu menjadi lebih tenang."

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura.

"Ahem. Sebenarnya, ini tuntutan kerja," jelas Sasuke, supaya Sakura tidak keGRan. "Kau tahu? Bukit ini akan jauh lebih indah kalau kau melihatnya dengan pencahayaan matahari."

"Well… Sasuke, jadi… bagaimanakah nasib jiwaku ini?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau akan tenang, Sakura. Tapi tetap saja, tempatmu adalah di tempat tadi… kau tidak bisa masuk surga," jelas Sasuke.

'Entah kenapa, aku merasa sikap Sasuke jadi berbeda… Ia menjadi bersikap lebih ramah,' kata Sakura dalam hati. Ia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke bisa membaca pikiran, bahkan suara hatinya.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk membuat jiwamu lebih tenang. Setidaknya, kamu bukan arwah penasaran lagi."

Lagi-lagi, mereka saling terdiam, sampai hembusan angin malam membuat mereka saling berpandangan. "Sakura," gumam Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Aku punya penawaran khusus untukmu. Apa kau mau menggunakannya?"

"Tapi… penawaran apa?"

"Sebelumnya, biar ku jelaskan. Penawaran ini hanya boleh digunakan para malaikat sekali saja selama masa kerja. Fungsinya, untuk membuat manusia yang dikehendaki menjadi bahagia. Contohnya, malaikat pencabut nyawa boleh menggunakan ini untuk menunda kematian manusia pilihan mereka selama beberapa menit atau jam. Tapi, tentu mereka punya alasan tertentu."

Sakura yang tidak begitu mengerti hanya menjawab, "Lalu… penawaran apa yang mau diberikan untukku?"

"Apa kau mau hidup lagi untuk balas dendam? Sehingga kau bisa mati dalam keadaan tenang… meskipun kau ada tempat itu, sih."

Sakura berpikir beberapa saat. "Maaf, aku menolaknya," jawab Sakura.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah memaafkan Kakashi, dan juga Asuma(*). Apa kau tidak tahu, kalau aku sudah tidak memiliki rasa dendam?"

Sasuke mengulas sebuah senyum yang membuatnya tampak imut. "Aku punya pertanyaan," kata Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memilihku untuk menggunakan penawaran itu?"

Satu menit… dua menit… tiga menit… Sasuke tak juga menjawabnya. Ia malah terdiam seribu bahasa. "Tidak apa-apa… haha, memangnya kau perlu tahu, ya? Hahaha!" akhirnya Sasuke menjawab bohong, sambil tertawa garing.

"Aku ingin tahu."

"Itu rahasia… itu hak para malaikat untuk merahasiakan sesuatu."

"Yaah… ku mooohhhoonnn," pinta Sakura memelas.

Sasuke akhirnya luluh. "Baiklah. Sebenarnya, alasanku ini merupakan larangan bagi seorang malaikat… tapi aku telah melanggarnya," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, tapi hatinya sungguh ingin tahu. "Kami dilarang untuk jatuh cinta pada manusia, tapi aku telah melanggarnya… dengan menyukai seorang manusia yang nyaris sempurna sepertimu," tambah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, hilangkanlah rasa itu," ujar Sakura.

"Tentu, aku sedang berusaha."

Sasuke tersenyum pahit, kemudian berkata, "Aku akan menghilangkan rasa suka ini dengan berdoa pada Tuhan agar mengampunimu," kata Sasuke sambil menyibak rambut Sakura yang menutupi dahinya. "… karena kau terlalu berharga untuk tidak masuk ke surga."

Sakura mendongak untuk menatap wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat sedang tersenyum. Senyum tulus di wajahnya yang putih pucat. Sakura merasa, tiba-tiba ada yang berdebum-debum di hatinya. Rasanya sama seperti ketika ia masih punya jantung dan bisa bernafas.

"Aku cinta… Sasuke-kun," bisik Sakura.

~END

**Yee… selesai…gimana, bagus enggak?**

**Duh… kalimatnya ancur ^^"**

**Tolong, komenlah kelebihan dan kekurangan fict ini.**

**NB : (*) Asuma itu bosnya Sakura yang udah merebut kesuciannya. Asuma juga yang memecat Sakura.**

**Maaf, harusnya ini dijelaskan di fic. (tidak profesional)** :-/


End file.
